Snowflakes
by goldenmagma
Summary: "He'll never know that I'm in love with him." / or, Beck and Cat make a deal.


Cat's POV:

The cold wind whipped against my face and blew around the bright crimson strands of hair covering my head. The gigantic hoodie covering the majority of my body kept me warm in the chills of winter. I hummed along to the lyrics that were being sent to my ears through the small wire of the earphones. It's official. Winter is my favorite time of the year. Think about it- all the holidays and just being able to wrap yourself in blankets and drink hot chocolate and watch happy movies. As my boots clicked against the ground, walking up the pathway to Hollywood Arts, I saw a familiar glint of red. Beck's truck. I smiled and made my way up to the Ford.

"Hi Beck! Good morning! Isn't it just gorgeous today?"

He chuckled and responded with, "Hey Cat. Yeah, it's nice out today. It's cold but it's a good change from all those heat waves we had in the summer."

"Oh, I know! It was so hot. I almost hated it… but I don't hate anything. Haha! Oh my gosh, what if it snows this year? Wouldn't that just be amazing?"

"I don't know, Cat. It _is _SoCal. But hey, who knows, maybe we'll get a freak storm this year."

I started to jump up and down. "A freak storm? That would be _so _much fun! Can you imagine? Snow in California? I would love that!"

Beck chuckled once more and stepped out of his car. He slammed the door shut and walked up to me. "Here. Let's make a deal. If it does snow this year, we'll spend the day together and do whatever you want. Sound good?"

"Yes! That would be so much fun! We could stay inside and drink hot cocoa, or go outside and make snow angels, or make cookies, or listen to Christmas music, or- oh my gosh, we should pinky promise on that! Anything we want to do!"

I was cut off by Beck sticking his pinky finger out towards me. "Pinky promise. Anything that we want." And with that, he connected our fingers and shook them up and down. I felt a little tingle when our hands connected and wanted to laugh, but held it in. I just enjoyed the pinky promise while it lasted.

"Now come on. We need to get to class before Sikowitz attacks us," he said with a smile. I giggled and we walked into school. The many students of Hollywood Arts clogged the hallways and showed off their talent for everyone to see why they deserved to be here. The Christmas decorations covered the walls and lockers. All the spirit of winter made me so happy. I love winter.

Tori came up to us with a "Hey! What's up guys?"

"Oh, nothing. Just getting ready for class," Beck responded coolly.

"Ah. Well, let me walk with you guys! I hate walking to classes by myself. It always makes me feel so lonely," she said. She smiled her perfect smile at Beck and he smiled back to her. I hated when Tori did that- looking all pretty for him. Because in secret, I really loved Beck. For a long time, actually. I just never ever told anybody about it because I knew that I would be attacked if anyone ever found out. People underestimate my acting skills, but I'm actually pretty good. How else would I hide my feelings for Beck for so long?

We began to walk to Sikowitz's classroom. Tori said, "Cat, I love your shoes! They're so cute. Where did you get them?"

"Um, Steve Madden, I think. They're my favorite boots. They're just so comfortable," I answered.

"They are absolutely adorable! We have to hit up Steve Madden next time we go to the mall."

"Okay! Sounds great!" I replied.

Beck awkwardly stood there and said, "OMG I love them too, Cat. Can I go to the mall with you guys?" We all started laughing and finally reached class.

We sat in our usual seats and waited for Sikowitz to finally lift his head out of his coconut and teach us. Finally, he was awoken from his trance and walked onto the stage. As his words filled our minds, I was distracted by every move Beck made. I tried to make looking at him subtle, and occasionally he would look in my direction and I would pretend to be looking around the room and not at him. Once, though, he caught me and he smiled at me, making my hear flutter.

Finally the class was over. I was forced to spend the rest of the next period without Beck in my class, but tried to cheer myself up with the fact of knowing that there was snack after this and my group would have a chance to hang out. Jade walked to my singing class with me and rolled her eyes at everything I said.

She caught me off guard when she said, "So I saw you staring at Beck today in class."

I tried to pretend like nothing happened and said, "What are you talking about?"

She smirked and said, "Don't lie, Cat. It was so obvious that you were looking at him. In fact, I think he's insanely stupid for not realizing that you were staring at him pretty much the entire class."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Jade."

"Oh really?" She asked. "Then what was Sikowitz talking about?"

She was smirking again and I knew that I had no chance at winning. "Fine. I was looking at him. Was it really that obvious?"

"It was ridiculously obvious. You're lucky that today's class was interesting, or else everyone would have noticed."

I blushed and looked back at her. "I'm sorry, Jade."

"What for?"

"Not telling you. And liking your ex-boyfriend. I shouldn't… it's not fair."

Jade smiled at me. "Don't worry about it. I'm over him. And I don't mind that it's you who likes him. If it was Tori, on the other hand, I would make her never be able to feel anything again, let alone liking someone."

I giggled. "So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah. I guess I am. If you wanna date him, go ahead. It's fine. In fact, I think he might even like you back."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Thanks Jade. That means a lot," I told her.

She smiled. "No problem." Then we walked in silence into the classroom, waiting to warm up our vocals.

The next class and snack were just normal. And so was the class after that. And the class after that. And then lunch. And the class after that. It wasn't until I got to English that I saw Beck again and the day got interesting. My teacher, Mrs. Wagner, was great, and I sat just two seats away from Beck. We did the typical writing warm up, and then finally finished our book, To Kill A Mockingbird. She handed out a packet and said, "Now, I want you to pick a partner and work on this packet at home. You basically rewrite the parts of this story that you would have liked to have turned out differently and make it how you would have liked it to end. It's due Wednesday. Okay… pick your partners."

The room lit up with talking and eyes matching up and heads nodding at their partners. I looked over to Beck to find him looking at me and smiled. He mouthed to me, "Come over after school?" and I nodded to him. I began to get excited. I got to work with Beck! But then I got nervous. I would be alone with Beck. With no friends to use as cover ups for my feelings. No ways to pretend that I didn't like him. I would need to use pure acting skills for this. I began to freak myself out and fail at the attempt to calm myself down. Finally, though, when everyone had their partners chosen and we wrote down our homework, the nervous pit in my stomach began to die down.

After my last class of the day, History, I finally packed up all my things and went to my locker to get my books. Beck walked up to me and said, "You ready? I can drive you over to my place if you want."

"No, it's okay! I'll use my car. I need to take it home, silly!"

"Oh yeah, haha. Sorry."

"Oh, it's totally fine! No problemo! Hehe."

He smiled and said, "Okay, well, see you at my RV."

"Okay! Bye!"

I ran outside and jumped into my car, getting excited to see Beck. Maybe, just maybe, I could tell him that I like him this time. Maybe.

I drove until I reached Beck's street. I pulled up next to his house and opened my car door. I stepped out and knocked on the door of his RV. Beck came up, opened up his door and welcomed me in. I stepped inside and set my backpack down.

"Hey!"

"Hey. You want to get started?"

Yeah, that'd be great!"

I pulled out my binder and opened it to the correct divider. The packet was lying in the English section. I opened up the metal rings to grab onto the papers and took the hole punched packet out of the pink, plastic binder. "Okay," I said. "Where there any parts of To Kill A Mockingbird that you wanted to change?"

"Um, yeah. I wanted Adacus to win the trial. I was really pissed of when we read that part."

"Yeah, same here. We should put that in there somewhere."

"Let's just write notes of what we want to happen. The paper is due on Wednesday, anyways, so let's write it later," Beck said.

"Okay! Sounds great!" I replied.

He smiled and we came up with some more notes on what we wanted to happen. After a couple hours, we were done with the notes and I finally put away the packet. He said, "You hungry?"

"Yeah, I am. What do you have?"

"Um… I have frozen waffles, Top Ramen, Cup 'o' Noodles, bread… uh… yeah."

I laughed. "Let's have Ramen!"

"Good choice," he responded. He heated up the water and got the noodle packets ready. I looked outside the window.

"It looks really cold out. Maybe it'll snow!" I said, giggling at my reference to our previous conversation this morning.

He chuckled. "Yeah, maybe it will. You remember our deal, right?"

My heart beat faster. "Of course I do! How could I forget?"

"Good."

It was quiet after that. He finally finished our meal and brought me my bowl of Ramen. "Noodles for the lady," he said. I giggled and poked his stomach. He laughed and sat down next to me.

I swirled the fork around the noodles and stuck the filled silverware into my mouth. "This is delicious, Beck. You're an excellent cook," I said, teasing him.

He laughed. "I know, right? This took me _such _a long time. It's gourmet, after all." I started to laugh again and he smiled.

He looked outside and his eyes started to light up. He looked back at me with a smirk and said, "Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

I almost went lightheaded but responded, "Nothing! Tomorrow's Saturday, right?"

"Yep. Well, maybe we could spend the day together. _Do whatever we want to do," _he said, hinting at our deal.

I gasped and looked out the window. "It's snowing! Oh my gosh! Beck, look! It's snowing!"

He started to laugh at my reaction and grabbed my hand. Once again, I felt sparks, but tried to ignore them. I was too happy. He pulled me up and took me outside. The snowflakes fell on us and we laughed and jumped around. He grabbed me and started dancing carelessly, laughing the whole time. He twirled me around and then spun me off into a different direction. I fell from my dizziness and landed on the soft, white snow. I began to make a snow angel and looked up.

"Beck, come join me!"

"Nah, I don't really want to get my clothes wet-"

"Beck! Come on! It's snowing in California! Just enjoy it!"

"Well… fine."

He lay on the ground with me and began to make his own snow angel. He laughed and looked over to me. My heart fluttered once more and I got up. "It's snowing, it's snowing, it's snowing! Can you believe it Beck? It's snowing!" He smiled at me and pulled me back down next to him.

"Look," he whispered. The newly rising moon was complementing the lovely balls of snow falling to the ground on top of us. "Isn't it so pretty?" he breathed.

"It's beautiful," I said lightly. He put his hand underneath my chin and turned my head so that our eyes met. He was serious, and his eyes sparkled. My heart was about to beat out of my chest and he spoke these words.

"Not as beautiful as you, Cat." I almost had a heart attack and couldn't comprehend anything except for the fact that I was so in love with him and I had been waiting for something like this to happen for too long.

He leaned in and closed his eyes. Finally, our lips touched and I felt sparks. I kissed him back and he put his hand on my cheek. I clasped my hand over his. I put my free hand on his shoulder while he put his other hand on my waist. I moved in closer to him as our lips moved together and my heart was beating louder and faster than I think is healthy for a human being. We kissed until neither of us could hold our breath any longer. We were gasping for air when we separated.

I was grinning uncontrollably. He leaned his forehead onto mine. "So… where did that come from?" I asked him with a giggle.

He smiled and replied with, "I've loved you for a while now, Cat. You've just never realized it."

"Oh Beck. I wish I had. You have no idea how long I've been in love with you. I've been waiting for this to happen for years," I responded.

"Well, now that we both know… Cat Valentine, would you do be the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh, finally!" I shouted, parting our foreheads and rolling on the snow-covered ground. He laughed and pulled me back to him. He connected our lips once more and I could feel his smile against mine. I clung to him and pressed myself against him as much as I could. I could feel his heart beating just as fast as mine, and I knew that he could feel my heart, too. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me even harder. The second we disconnected and caught our breath, I pulled him right back to me and pushed my lips onto his. He laughed through the kiss but didn't remove his lips from mine.

When we did part, we were both out of breath and lightheaded but grinning wildly. He placed our foreheads together and whispered to me, "I love you, Cat."

My smile grew even larger, if that's possible, and I responded with, "I love you more."

He chuckled and said, "Impossible," making me giggle.

"It is too possible!"

"Cat?"

"Mm?"

"Be quiet."

"Try to make-"

I was cut off by his lips.


End file.
